Perdu de vue
by Kitsu63
Summary: Nightwing disparaît après avoir soi-disant agressé des civils. Ils est considéré comme un renégat et doit être retrouvé à tout pris. Damian ne l'accepte pas.
1. Damian's choice

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Ma première fanfic sur Nightwing, et surtout aussi longue, soyez indulgents:-)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Damian's choice

Nightwing avait disparu.

Voila ce que disait le rapport de la League au sujet du protecteur de Bludhaven.

Voila ce que disait aussi le rapport de Batman à ce même sujet.

Nightwing avait disparu.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée une équipe de la League avait reçu un appel de détresse le concernant. Ignorants ce qu'il se passait ils s'étaient précipités vers l'origine du signal pour y trouver un groupe de blessés. Mais aucune trace de Nightwing.

C'était en aidant les civils que certains d'entre eux avaient finis par parler.

Selon leur version, l'ancien équipier de Batman s'en était pris à eux, les attaquant en sortant de nulle part et ils n'avaient eux d'autre choix que celui de se défendre.

Or, les blessures, **graves**, qu'arboraient certains parlaient en la défaveur du justicier. La précision des descriptions des victimes pointaient aussi un seul et unique héro.

Le souple et acrobate Nightwing.

« Mais il était pas lui-même M'sieur ! »

« Ouais, on aurait dit qu'il ne savait plus très bien qui était bon ou mauvais. »

« Il avait l'air un peu perdu."

Plusieurs témoignages de cet acabit se succédaient pour parler de Nightwing. Tous semblaient s'accorder à dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre au sujet du héro.

Néanmoins il s'en était pris à des civils et en avait blessé plus d'un ce qui, malheureusement, faisait de lui un coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire (1).

Mais surtout, une dernière chose l'accablait plus que toutes les autres.

Depuis ces évènements Nightwing restait introuvable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damian n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que, parmi tout les héros que comptait ce monde, certains d'entre eux avaient déjà trahis ou perdu la raison. Il le savait.

Pourtant il refusait d'admettre que ce soit quelque chose qui ait put arriver à Dick.

Grayson était un homme stupidement gentil et presque naïf dans son envie de croire que les gens pouvaient changer. Mais il n'était pas du genre à ne plus savoir ce qui était bon et ce qui était mauvais. Et il n'était pas un traître.

Que ceux qui se disaient ses amis puissent penser ça le révoltait au plus haut point, et son mépris pour eux n'en augmentait que d'avantage.

« Père, qu'est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant un message que le chevalier noir venait de recevoir.

« Cela vient de la League. »

Lorsque Bruce n'en dit pas plus son nouveau partenaire n'eut qu'à attendre un instant pour le voir se tourner vers lui et le jauger du regard.

« C'est au sujet de Dick » avoua-t-il.

Deux sentiments conflictuels s'éveillèrent chez Damian. L'espoir d'avoir de ses nouvelles et la peur de ce qu'il pouvait apprendre.

« Il est désormais considéré comme un criminel et il est recherché pour agression. »

Le sang de Damian ne fit qu'un tour.

« Comment ?! »

Dick n'avait rien fait. Dick ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Comment osaient-ils penser cela ?!

« Damian calme toi. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment. »

Rien ? Ils n'allaient rien faire ?

Le jeune Robin ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il semblait comme incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, son désaccord restant coincé dans sa gorge.

Il réussi finalement à articuler un :

« Bien. »

Il se retourna froidement et commença à ôter son costume pour la nuit. Si Batman ne faisait rien il n'était même pas la peine de se demander si Drake ferait quelque chose. Il était bien trop 'toutou fidèle' pour cela.

Remontant dans le Manoir il frappa un mur de son poing gauche. De minces fissures apparurent rapidement.

Respirant bruyamment Damian tenta de calmer sa colère, conscient que cette fureur ne le mènerait à rien. On ne put pourtant pas dire que cela eut l'effet escompté. Dix minutes plus tard et il fulminait toujours autant, tremblant encore de tous ses membres.

Il connaissait Grayson. Il savait que cette histoire ne pouvait pas être son œuvre et ses 'amis', comme il les appelait, devrait aussi le savoir.

Ils auraient dût être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver et mettre cette histoire au clair. Au lieu de quoi il le classait dans la catégorie des criminels et se lançaient dans une traque contre lui.

Tant pis. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de ces incapables.

Après tout il était le fils et l'apprenti de Batman, le meilleur des détectives. Il retrouverait Dick par lui-même, et avant eux.

Et lorsque tout ceci serait terminé il rirait bien de leur bêtise.

Entrant dans sa chambre Damian commença à faire son sac. Pas besoin d'énormément d'affaires. Ses armes, un costume, quelques vêtements de rechanges et un peu de nourriture et d'eau pour les premiers jours serait suffisant. Pour le reste il se débrouillerait.

Par sécurité il ne mit pas le costume de Robin, lui préférant une version de sa tunique d'assassin que Grayson s'était amusé à customiser. Adieu le blanc visible dans la nuit, bonjours le rouge et le bleu sombre.

Le tout enfin prêt il redescendit les escaliers.

* * *

(1) Non mais sérieux, vous avez déjà vu les héros lorsqu'ils enquêtes sur l'un d'entre eux? Ils sont rapides pour sauter aux conclusions parfois.


	2. Departure

La suite.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Departure

Attiré par le remue-ménage Alfred passa la tête hors de la cuisine juste à temps pour voir le jeune maître se diriger vers l'entrée. Il suivit un instant les mouvements du garçon des yeux avant de se manifester.

« Maître Damian ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix égale.

Celui-ci ralentit le pas pour finalement s'arrêter, se retourner et se porter à la hauteur du majordome. Trépignant légèrement sur place il attendit de voir ce que le serviteur lui voulait.

« Pourquoi ce sac ? » Finit immanquablement par demander Alfred.

« Je pars. »

« Comment cela ? » S'enquit-il, haussant un sourcil.

« Vous avez très bien entendu Alfred. Je pars. Si Batman ne veut rien faire pour s'occuper du cas de Nightwing je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Alfred se doutait que cette histoire créerait des problèmes. Il était évident que le jeune maître s'était grandement attaché à son aîné, et ce bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Ses idéaux de justice avaient été modifiés, façonnés une seconde fois par le premier Robin et il était encore bien trop jeune pour percevoir toutes les nuances de gris que possédait ce monde.

Pour lui tout était blanc ou tout était noir.

Accuser Nightwing appartenait à la catégorie « Noir ». L'abandonner était encore pire. Et, de son point de vue, ce que venait de décider Batman était un abandon. Un abandon que Damian refusait de cautionner.

« Puis-je m'enquérir de ce que vous allez faire ? »

La question était purement rhétorique. Alfred comme Damian savaient ce que le garçon comptait faire.

Néanmoins, pour le fils de Bruce Wayne, le dire à voix haute reviendrait à avouer qu'il s'inquiétait, à reconnaitre l'importance de Dick dans sa vie.

"Tt. Le retrouver. »

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux mensonges et il ne pouvait se permettre de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Ce qui aida surement à rendre son aveu plus facile.

Il devait retrouver Dick. Parce que personne ne le ferait à sa place. Personne ne le traiterait comme un ami ou un allié. Et c'était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver. C'était ce que Nightwing avait toujours craint. Sa plus grande peur. Que tous lui tourne le dos.

Ça le détruirait. Et ça, Damian n'était pas prêt à le laisser arriver.

Alfred expira lentement, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front. Toutes ses années passées à craindre pour la vie de Batman, puis de Robin, devenu Nightwing, et de toutes les autres personnes ayant ensuite porté ce titre.

La mort de Jason, second Robin en date, avait été un coup terriblement dur et il ne savait s'il était prêt à revivre cela. Il avait l'impression de prendre dix ans à chaque mauvaise nouvelle.

Mais il en avait vu d'autre, il encaisserait. Seulement…Damian saurait-il l'accepter, lui, s'ils perdaient le jeune maître Dick ?

Damian, si dur avec les autres. Plus encore avec lui-même.

Se pardonnerait-il de n'avoir rien fait quand il y avait encore tant à tenter ?

Le visage fermé et déterminé du petit garçon lui disait que non. Pour se pardonner il aurait déjà fallu qu'il connaisse le sens de ce mot, et qu'il soit capable de se l'appliquer.

Perdre Dick maintenant détruirait Damian tout autant qu'une trahison détruirait Nightwing.

Sa décision prise, Alfred fit signe à son jeune maître de l'attendre quelques instants avant de s'en retourner dans la cuisine.

Là, il sortit du fin fond d'un placard un paquet qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardé en prévision. Remettant au garçon un briquet, quelques bombes miniatures et de la nourriture en plus il lui souhaita bonne chance.

Prenant la main de Damian dans les siennes il le regarda avec gravité avant de finalement lui dire :

« Retrouvez-le. Et faites attention à vous. »

Le jeune Wayne lui rendit son regard puis hocha de la tête. Une fois sa main libérée il s'en retourna et repartit vers l'entrée.

Là il s'arrêta une dernière fois, marquant un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il agrippa la poignet puis, sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit et disparut dans la nuit.

Alfred resta longtemps debout dans le hall, ses yeux rivés sur la porte de nouveau fermée.

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venir du passage menant à la Batcave il se détourna finalement pour aller voir où en était son maître.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le silence résonna dans le Manoir Wayne.

* * *

Pour tous ceux qui se demandent quand est-ce que l'on va revoir Nightwing, pas d'inquiétudes! le prochain chapitre sera de son point de vue^^

Par contre, comme pour la dernière fois, je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrais le poster.


End file.
